Pup Golf part 4
Skye and Brittnyana went to the thirth hole (They were doing it out of order). It was a hole with a wacky path, and it had a mini jump over a small sand trap. Skye: Who's going first? Brittnyanna: I'll be "kind" and let you go first. Skye sets her golf ball on the ground and focuses on the hole. She hits it. The ball makes the jump and chips in the hole. Paw Patrol pups: AMAZING! Brittnyanna: *snarls* She sets her golf ball and hits it. It hits the side of the hole, hits the wall, and lands in the trap. Brittnyanna: Dang! Brittnyanna hits her ball out of the trap, then hits it again into the hole. The pups then go to hole 11. It was a hole with a very thin bridge, and it is very long. The hole was in the middle of it. The sign said "You need PERFECT Skill for this hole. If it lands on the land bridge, it counts as an OB." Marshall: OB? Chase: Out of bounds. Brittnyanna: Your go. Skye started to sweat, but she started to focus on the hole, and she hit it. It started slowing down. It didn't look like it was gonna make it. But... it made it. The pups jumped and cheered for Skye. Brittnyanna thought that she will NEVER win with this opponent and defend her title, and date Chase. So, she had a plan. Brittnyanna: I have to go use the bathroom, be right back. She darted to the batheroom, but went to the nearest phone booth and called. Brittnyanna: Hey... remember how you owe me? Well, now's the time... Two minutes later, a pembroke welsh corgi shows up. She owns a silver and gold ribbon and wears it like Brittnyanna. ???: HEY! Brittnyanna: *whispering* Shhh! Beth! Don't let them hear you! Beth: Sorry. So... What's up? Brittnyanna: Someone is going agenst me to take my title... and for me to not date someone. Beth: Oooooooo... How's it going? Brittnyanna: Not so good. She's beating me and I need your help to help me cheat! Beth: Ummm... okay. Here's what we should do. Here is a pink magnetic golf ball, and a blue one to match yours. Under each hole is a magnet. The positive magnet will attract your golf ball, but reflect... Who are you going agenst? Brittnyanna: Some paw patrol member. Beth: Ok, but just try to replace the golf balls without being noticed. Brittnyanna: HOW DO I DO THAT! Beth stares at her Brittnyanna: Sorry. Beth I'll create a distraction. Brittnyanna: Ok. Beth creeps around the pups and goes near a bridge. There, she jumps into the water, paddles around and screams. Beth: HELP!!! HELP!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!! HELP!!! *thinks* This'll get those pups over here. The pups turn, set their stuff down, and see what was going on. They went over to see what was going on. During that, Brittnyanna swapped hers and Skye's golf balls for the fakes. Brittnyanna: This should help me win. She then quickly darts back to the bathrooms. Zuma: Next time, you should be more careful around bridges. Beth: I will. Thanks again. Beth then left to "play golf" and Brittnyanna came back from the "bathroom". Brittnyanna hits the ball and, like Skye's, it goes into the hole. Brittnyanna: YES! Everyone then goes to the other hole Chase: Skye? Are you sure you can do this? Skye: Yes Chase, don't worry. They then get to a hole where there is a hole right on top of the hole. Skye hits the ball and right when it got to the top of the hill, it went back down the way it came. Skye: Shoot! Brittnyanna: Just watch and learn. Brittnyanna hits the ball and it goes in the hole, just as expected. Brittnyanna: Yes! Chase: (thinking) Oh no! TBC